The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on the Cell Biology of Metals is designed to provide scientists from a wide range of disciplines with the latest research findings on the mechanisms of metal uptake, trafficking, utilization, and homeostasis and the relationship of those processes to human disease. This research conference has been held every two years since 2005 and has become the cornerstone meeting in the metals in biology field. The meeting is one of over 150 research conferences that will be organized in 2013 by the GRC, an organization that is internationally known for the high-quality, cutting edge nature of its meetings. Although a comparatively new conference, attendance at the Cell Biology of Metals meeting has been consistently high since its inception. The 2013 Cell Biology of Metals GRC will be held on July 28-August 2 at the Salve Regina University in Newport, RI. The program for the meeting that is described in this application has been assembled around the theme of emerging research in the areas of metal biology and disease. Metal ions play key roles in cellular biochemistry and contribute to the etiology of many diseases including neurodegenerative disorders such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's disease, hemochromatosis, Menkes and Wilson diseases, diabetes, and microbial infections. Sessions topics include metalloproteomics and metallogenomics, metals and microbial pathogenesis, intracellular metal trafficking and utilization, metallosensors and homeostasis, metals in physiology and disease, and metal cofactor assembly. The keynote lectures, research talks, poster sessions, and informal scientific discussions among the conference participants will contribute to advancing our understanding of the mechanisms of metal metabolism and their relationships to human disease and will set the stage for novel therapeutic treatments of infections and metal-related disorders.